DOTM Song Parodies
by The Obsidian Angel
Summary: A group of popular songs from all genres formatted to and sung by Daughters of the Moon characters.
1. Psychic

It must be annoying having a psychic girl friend so I made a song ALL FOR COLLIN!

**Psychic** (Toxic by Britney Spears)

(Collin:) Baby, can't you see  
It's grating  
A girl like you  
Should have call waiting  
Maybe we should just  
Stop dating

Let's get this straight  
Were soul mates  
You have to quit  
Please don't throw a fit  
Like Nike says  
Just do it

Cause I  
Can't calm down  
Losing my head  
Your never around  
Do you hear me now?

At the crack of a whip  
You say goodbye  
You're psychic  
It makes me wonder  
And the wait just provokes my appetite  
I'm addicted to you  
Why'd you have to be psychic?  
And I love what you do  
But you had to be psychic

Like yesterday  
At the drive in  
You came to your  
Final decision  
That is until  
You had a vision

I'm a guy  
Couldn't calm down  
After you left  
I had to shower down  
Do you feel me now?

At the crack of a whip  
You say goodbye  
You're psychic  
It makes me wonder  
And the wait just provokes my appetite  
I'm addicted to you  
Why'd you have to be psychic?  
And I love what you do  
But you had to be psychic

But you had to be psychic

_(Collin sings really high and does severe ear damage to everyone)_

At the crack of a whip  
You say goodbye  
You're psychic  
It makes me wonder  
And the wait just provokes my appetite  
I'm addicted to you  
Why'd you have to be psychic? (2X)

Hypnotize me now  
With your power now  
I think I'm ready now  
(_Spoken_) I think I'm ready now  
Hypnotize me now  
With your power now  
I'm ready now

Ahhhhhh! How was it? Don't. Be. Too. Harsh. What should I do next? I'm open to suggestions!


	2. Your Thong

**Okay. This one is really goofy…**

Your Thong (Your Song- Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)

Setting- Serena's Birthday

(_Stanton:)_ My gift is this thong

And it's for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your thong

It may be quite little

At least it's not long

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down two thirds

Of your father's life pay

And half of his birds

I sat in Wet Seal

Eating hot sauce

Well they ran out of taffy apples

And that got me quite cross

But the store was polite

While I bought this thong

It's for people like you

That I forged this song

_(Tymmie and Karyl start singing weird opera )_

So excuse me for upsetting

Your father and you

You see I've forgotten

If you like red. Maybe blue?

Anyway the thing is…

What I really mean…

Yours is the sweetest ass I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody

This is your thong

It may be quite little

At least its not long

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down two thirds

Of your father's life pay

And half of his birds

Lol Dumb. I know. Suggestions?


	3. Friends Forever

Okay, don't expect for this to be funny. Surprisingly its not. Don't worry. This is my only serious song parody lol. I'm writing this for the class of 05 and because I love this song. VITAMIN C RULES!

* * *

**(Setting: Maggie's place somewhere before book 6**

**Situation- Reminiscing and talking about their choice**

**Set to Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C)**

**(Nostalgic cello music)**

**(Vanessa:)** And so we talked all night about our gift from Selene

Where we're gonna be when we turn seventeen

**(Catty:)** I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

**(Vanessa:)** But when we age next year we won't be turning back

No more fighting crime cause we're on a different track

**(Catty:)** And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it now cause this might be the last day

**(Vanessa:)** And the time moves on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film with out sound

**(Catty:)** I keep thinking of a silver moon

We didn't know much of fate but it came too soon

**(Vanessa:)** And there was me and you

**(Catty:)** Don't know how we came through

**(Vanessa:)** Sitting alone talking on the telephone

**(Catty:)** We'd get so excited

**(Vanessa:) **We'd get so scared

**(Catty:)** Laughing at ourselves

**(Both:)** Thinking it's not fair

**(Vanessa:)** And this is how it feels…

**(Catty and Vanessa:)** When we go on

We'll remember

All the times we

Had together

And if our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

**(Jimena:)** So if we choose to forget and we still remain buddies

When we look back to now will the past become muddy?

**(Serena to Maggie:)** Will we still remember everything we learned from you?

Or mistake everything for just an April fool

**(Jimena:)** Will Nessa ever get the nerve to ditch school again?

**(Serena:) **Can Catty find the patience it takes to attend?

I keep

**(Jimena:)** Keep thinking that it's not goodbye

**(Serena:)** Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

**(Serena:)** And this is how it feels…

**(Serena and Jimena:)** When we go on

We'll remember

All the times we

Had together

And if our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

**(Catty and Vanessa:)** LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa

LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa

LaLaLaLaLaLaLa

**(Serena and Jimena:)** Yeah Yeah

**(Catty and Vanessa:)** LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa

LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa

LaLaLaLaLaLaLa **(Serena and Jimena:)** We will still be

Friends forever

**(Dramatic cello music)**

**Jimena-** (Spoken) When I think about the future… I think about…

**Vanessa-** (Spoken)Success

**Catty-** (You get the idea) Happiness

**Serena-** Hopes and dreams

**Catty-** When I think about the future… I think about…

**Serena-** When I think about the future…

**Jimena-** When I think about the future…

**Vanessa-** I think about…

**Serena-** Love…

**(Singing again)**

**(Catty:)** Will we think about to tomorrow like we think about now?

**(Serena:)** Can we survive the transition?

**(Jimena:)** Can we make it somehow? (**(Vanessa:) **Somehoooooow)

**(Serena:)** I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's too late to pretend

**(Catty:)** Will the Atrox be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Or will our predecessors have the strength to take it down?

**(Vanessa:)** I keep

**(Jimena:)** Keep thinking that it's not goodbye (**(Vanessa:) **It's not goodbyyyyyyyyyye)

**(Serena:)**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

**(All:)** When we go on (V- Ooooooh)

We'll remember (V- We'll remember)

All the times we

Had together (V- Together)

And if our lives change

Come whatever (V- Come whatever)

We will still be (V- Always)

Friends forever

**(All:)** When we go on (V- When we go on)

We'll remember (V- Yeah)

All the times we (V- Yeah)

Had together

And if our lives change

Come whatever (V- Come whatever)

We will still be

Friends forever (V- Friends forever)

**( Serena and Catty-)** LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa

LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa

LaLaLaLaLaLaLa

Yeah Yeah)

**(Vanessa and Jimena:)**When we go on

We'll remember

All the times we

Had together

And if our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever (V- Oooooooooooooooooh)

**(Ends Cello music)**

**(Bell rings)** (sorry I just had to do that lol)

* * *

IN DEDICATION TO THE CLASS OF 2005! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE HELL HOLE/ BEST PLACE ON EARTH! I'LL MISS ALL MY BUDDIES (sniff) GOOD LUCK IN COLLEGE! LOVE YAZ!

_**2 Good**_

_**2 B**_

_**4gotten **_

PS- As for you 8th grade graduates… you're in for a wild ride…


	4. My Book

**Okay after Friends Forever, I'm coming back with something really goofy.**

* * *

**My Book (My Band by D- 12/ Eminem)**

**Setting- Planet Bang**

**(Stanton)**

_I don't know dude_

_I think everyone's all jealous and shit_

_Cuz I'm like the hottest guy in the book dude_

_And I think everybody's got a fuckin problem with me dude_

_And they need to take it up with me after the song_

_Because_

These chicks don't even know the name of my book

But they'll raid my tour bus just to get a look

Cuz once I smirk they know that I've got them hooked

All because I'm the hottest guy in the book

_So I get off work, right?_

_Park my bike_

_Walk up to these fan girls and I'm all like_

_Sup ladies! I'll drive you crazy! I'm the hottest guy in this book, baby!_

_And they're like "Oh, God you're the one! Becky! Oh my fuckin God! It's fuckin Stanton!_

_Sign my stomach quick!_

_You're so fuckin slick!_

_Please won't you please_

_Let me suck your-_

_Now by now the rest of the boyfriends start drama_

_Especially when I fool around with Kyle and Derek's mamas_

_Then the guys start yellin_

_All the wannabes_

_Throw their bullets and their stink bombs and their glares at me  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But see their rage is kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back in print the next page with me  
"Dude I just think your trying to steal the stage from me"  
Yesterday that Collin tried to pull a knife on me  
Coz I told him Jimena C is my wife-to-be  
This bad boy shit is the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because_

These chicks don't even know the name of my book

But they'll raid my tour bus just to get a look

Cuz once I smirk they know that I've got them hooked

All because I'm the hottest guy in the book

My book, my book, my book, my book, my book, my book, my book, my book, my booooooooook, my book baby

**Collin** – (grabs mic) _Gimmee the mic!_

**Stanton**- _Alright, it's mine dude! Give! It's mine!_

**Collin**- _GIMMEE THE GODDAMN MIC!_

**Stanton**- _AHHH! OW! DUDE!_

**(Collin)**

_You just want to see a surfer backwards, don't you?_

_Isn't that how come you wrecked my board with super glue?_

_Stole my hair gel before the performance?_

_But we're in the van and he's in the tour bus_

_You don't want my autograph, you fucking psycho!_

_And no! I'm Collin!_

_(Oh I thought that you were Michael)_

_What the hell is wrong with the fanfic list?_

_Cause from the looks of it, it's like we don't exist_

_See I know how to pose, it's simple but_

_This Lynne Ewing wouldn't even give me a book_

_So I'm moving quick_

_Trying to get my own pic_

_Lifting dumbbell sticks_

_So I can lay it on thick_

**(Kyle)**

Look at him. Little prince ass thinking he's the shit

**(Michael)**

Yeah, I know man. By himself taken all the chicks

**(Derek)**

Hey! I thought we had a casting call with Lynne Ewing

**(Stanton)**

No,_ I_ had a casting call. Not you three.

**(Michael)**

We're gonna be late for our dates

**(Kyle)**

Man I'm not goin on that date

Serena's always on time

**(Michael)**

And Nessas always late…

**(Derek)**

You know what? Ima say something

**(Stanton)**

YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?

**(Derek)**

Man nothing…

**(Kyle)**

I thought you were about to tell him off? Man, what's up?

**(Derek)**

Well, I'll tell him when I feel like it! Man shut up!

And ya'll didn't even back me up and we're supposed to be crew!

**(Michael)**

Look, I swear I was about to talk right after you!

**(Derek)**

Aw man, whatever…

**(Michael)**

I swear! I swear man!

**(Stanton)**

These chicks don't even know the name of my book

But they'll raid my tour bus just to get a look

Cuz once I smirk they know that I've got them hooked

All because I'm the hottest guy in the book

**(Michael)**

They say Stanton rocks but my band does not

Once he strolled in on our last song after twelve o clock

I'm gonna let the world know that Michael's hot

I should tear his page out when the next book starts (Hey yo it's-)

Ready to snap on a dumbass fan

Everytime I hear "Hey dude! I love Stanton's band!"

It's not his band, bitch!

He isn't even in it!

So why's he getting 90 and we only get 10 percent?

And his guys have to follow us everywhere we go

**(Tymmie)**

Michael, carry this bag!

**(Michael)**

Bitch, carry your own

Can't make it to the page

Security in the way

("Who the fuck are ya'll? Where's Tymmie and Karyl?")

**(Kyle)**

Goddammit, I'm sick of this shit

Time for me to leave this book

Time for me to quit

I told you, I was the bad boy chicks loved to stalk

Til he came in with all that Dark Prince talk

"Talisman" book novel- I was in the back  
"Sacrifice" book novel- Not even in that  
For the fandom, I got some suggestions

Fuck Stanton, ask us some questions

Like SOTD, how'd you get started?

(And Serena's boyfriend?)

Bitch, are you retarded?  
Anyway, I'm the popularest guy in the book!

Fly ass haircut and bitches think I'm cute

Catty told me to do sit- ups to get buff

Did two and a half and couldn't get up

Fuck DOTM, He took it too far

Time to see if I can get a role from J.K.R

**(Stanton with the rest as background dancers)**

Girl, why can't you see, you're the only one for me (Tons of fan girls faint)

And it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my naaaaaaame

**(Michael)**

**-kicks Stanton off stage-**

These chicks don't even know the name of my book

**(Collin)**

HAHA!

**(Michael)**

But they'll raid the tour bus just to get a look

**(Kyle)**

FUCK STANTON!

**(Michael)**

Cause once I smirk they know that I've got them hooked

**(Derek)**

YEAH!

**(Michael)**

All because I'm the hottest g… (Stanton pops back up and tries to steal the mic)

**(Stanton & Michael)**

My book! My book! Our book! Your book! Our book! Yvonne! Morgan! Catty!

**(Stanton- Italian Accent)**

I'm the hottest guy in the books. I get all the girls to strip me down for a look

I'm the hottest guy in the books my pasta has all the pretty girls on a hook

My pasta

Look out for my next novel

It's called "My Pasta"

My pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta

My pasta has all the pretty girls on a hook. They strip me down for a look

My pasta has all the pretty girls on a hook. They strip me down for a look

My pasta

…

Where'd everybody go?

**After notes- Just to let you know before anyone asks, Kyle was in the back of The Talisman book in a summary for Catty's**


	5. That's How You Know

Authors Note: I JUST HAD TO DO THIS! I love this song! If you haven't seen the movie, go youtube it. It's really good. And cute

This is my crazy and incredibly OOC take on Stanton's convo with Michael.

* * *

Song: That's How You Know/ Disney's Enchanted

Note- **Bold** is for spoken words

* * *

(Stanton) Where do you gooooooooooo_ to_ love her?

(Michael)**What the heck?**

(Stanton) How do you shooooooooooow she's yours?

(Michael)**Don't sing... you know? Let's just fight. Can we fight?**

(Stanton)**But where do you?**

(Tymmie pops up randomly with a gang of drum playing followers) How do you romance your lover?

(Stanton)**Oh!**

(Michael)**He knows the song too?**

(Stanton) Prove that you're worthy to touch her

(Both) How do you show that you really really truly love her?

(Michael)**I've never heard this song...**

(Tymmie and Stanton) How do you romance your lover?

Prove that you're worthy to touch her

How do you show that you really really truly love her?

(Stanton) It's not enough to use the one you love for van sex

You must be kinder, use your mind, rewind and say

Where do I goooooooooo to love her?

How do I shoooooooooow she's miiiine?

Well do you

Shower her with praise before you start to

Bump and grind

Rent a bed with roses somewhere faraway

He-ey!

You'll think of new ways to please her

Each and everyday!

That's where you go

That's where you go!

To make love

**(Stanton) See?**

**(Michael) Yeah... I've seen enough. Now let's fight.**

**(Stanton) Oh look! A sex shop!**

**(Michael) Yeah...**

**(Stanton) That would be fun!**

**(Michael) That would**_** not **_**be fun...**

(Tymmie) You've got the school's finest looker

Don't treat her like a street hooker

Each day remind her what took her

To believe you love her

(Stanton) Every woman wants her satin sheets and castle toweeeeeeeer

Every woman wants a moonlight shrouded meal for twooooooooooooo

Where do you goooooooooo to love her?

How do you shoooooooooooooooow she's yours?

(to Kelly, Yvonne, Corrine, etc. )Well does he

Hold you like a porcelain doll when he removes your clothes?

Place you in a bath with suds ran just for you

Ooooh!

He'll find new places to show you

Feelings that you never knew

(Stanton with kid who he stole taffy apple from) That's where you go

That's where you go

(Stanton) To make love

To make love...

(Cassandra hears the singing) **STANTON!** (Jumps up from bus stop)

I've been dreaming of a-

(Bikers run her over)

(Stanton) Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhh!

(To some birds he just brainwashed) **Take these flowers to Vanessa. Please.**

(Michael)**What are you crazy? They're birds. They don't know where she lives!**

(Stanton) That's where you gooooooooo

(Random Followers) (la la la la la la la la)

To love her

(Biker who ran over Cassandra) **YEAH!**

(Stanton) That's how you shoooooooooow

(la la la la la la la la)

It's truuuuue

(la la la la la)

(Stanton) Because you'll wear her favorite cologne

Just to take her by surprise

Lay upon a blanket

Near the ocean's flow

Oooh!

(All but Michael) She'll want to make love forever

Something everyday she'll show

That's where you go

(That's where you go)

That's where you go

(That's where you go)

That's where you go

(That's where you go)

That's where you go

(That's where you go)

That's where you go

(That's where you go)

That's where you go

(That's where you go)

That's where you go!

(Stanton) To make love...

(Tymmie) That's how you romance your lover

Prove that you're worthy to touch her...

(Stanton) That's where you goooooo

(Tymmie) You've got the school's finest looker

Don't treat her like a street hooker

(Stanton) That's where you go...

That's where you go...

To make love...

(All but Michael) It's not enough to use the one you love for van seeeeex!


End file.
